ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Border Collies/Transcript
Ronald's house Park Wedding Ronald's house Vet *Veternarian: * *Veternarian checks Annie who's pregnant with her 9 puppies. *Denise: Thank you, Vet. *Veternarian: Take good care of it. Ronald's house Ronald's house - Night *Princie: (Runs to Ronald; barking) *Ronald: Princie. Take it easy. *Denise: Got the water. Coming, Girl. *Ronald: Maybe I need some help. *Denise: I'll check on her *Princie: (Barking) *Ronald: Steady, Old boy. *Denise: The puppies are here, Ronald. *Ronald: Princie. You're a father *Princie: (Barking exitingly) *Denise: Would you like to see them *Ronald: Yeah. *Denise, Princie and Ronald see Annie has 9 puppies *Denise: Good job, Annie old girl. *Princie walks to Annie and lay next to her *Madame Prime walks inside the house *Madame Prime: Where are the puppies? They should've arrive. *Princie: (Growling at her) Ronald's house *Denise: I got the collars. Have a look *Louie, Princess, Benji, Max, Bailey, Bella, Jumpy, Stella and Martha: (Barking) *Denise: Wait til You see what I got for you. *(Black Balloon by Goo Goo Dolls plays when Ronald and Denise take out of bags *Denise pick a Pink collar with name tag on it *Denise: Bella. *Bella run to Denise *Denise: Let me put this on you, Girl. *Ronald grabs blue collars *Ronald: Max, Benji and Louie *Louie, Max and Benji run to Ronald *Ronald: I'll put them on you *Denise: Princess. *Princess: (Barking) *Denise: (Laughs; then puts Pink collar on Princess) Diggy and Cumby's truck Ronald's house *Diggy: Come on. We have to get those puppies. *Puppies: (Whimpering) *Diggy: Give me the net. *Cumby: Okay. (Gives the net to Diggy) *Max: (Growling and bites Diggy on the croutch) *Diggy: Come here, You. (Grabs Max) Outside of Ronald's house Town Diggy and Cumby's mansion Outside of Diggy and Cumby's mansion *A cat named Soldier ran with a sheepdog *The raccoons climb in the truck and put it in pipe while animals climb in truck Frank Skinner's mansion *(The Phone rings and Frank picks up the phone) *Frank: Hello? *Madame Prime: Mr. Skinner. I want the job done tonight. *Frank: How can I kill them? Diggy and Cumby's mansion Hallway Diggy and Cumby's mansion *Diggy: Grab the flashlight and we'll run them down. *Diggy and Cumby grab the flashlights and look for puppies *The truck horn *Diggy: Cumby. Did you honk the horn *Cumby: No. I didn't honk it. *The truck horn again *Diggy and Cumby run out to check their truck Outside of Diggy and Cumby's mansion *Cumby: What the-- *Raccoons, possums and squirrels mess with Diggy and Cumby's truck *Diggy: Hey. *Raccoons: (Chattering) *Diggy: Get out of my truck *Diggy and Cumby run to get rid of animals Hallway Outside of Diggy and Cumby's mansion *Diggy and Cumby throw rocks at Raccoons, possums and squirrels for messing with their rocks *Diggy: Get out of here. Scram. *Raccoons, possums and squirrels run away *Cumby: There's plenty more where that came from? Diggy and Cumby's mansion *Louie, Princess, Benji, Max, Bailey, Bella, Jumpy, Stella and Martha run on the stairs *Princess pees on the magazine. *Dog barks *Diggy: Hey. Look we got here. A tubby cat *Puppies run from them *Diggy: grab them, Cumby. Grab them--- (Slips on a magazine) *Cumby: (Gets hit in the head by a stairway *Cumby and Diggy fall on the floor. *Diggy: You idiot. (Punches Cumby in the head) Stairs Diggy and Cumby's mansion *Cumby: I don't know what You said. We better be careful. *Diggy: We have to find 9 stinkin' puppies and kill. Now get over it. *Diggy and Cumby split *Diggy: Here, puppies. Puppies. Come out. *Princess: (Barking) *Diggy: Come here, You sneaky little rat. (Walks to Princess; but step on the loose floor) Ouch. (The wood piece fall on him) *Princess run to her siblings *Diggy climbs out of the hole and chase them *Diggy: There they are. Get them. *Diggy and Cumby run after the puppies *Louie, Princess, Benji, Max, Bailey, Jumpy, Stella and Martha: (Barking) *Cumby: Come here. I'm gonna get you, You little mutts. *Annie and Princie jump through the window *Diggy: A couple of wolves. *Princie: (Growling) *Princie and Annie fight Diggy and Cumby *Cumby: I'll knock them off. Let go. *Princie: (Barking angrily; pushes Diggy to a loose floor) *Diggy: (Screaming) *The animal head fall on Diggy *Diggy: (Muffled) Somebody get it off *Cumby: (Uses the table leg) *Annie: (Pulls a rug and throws Cumby through the window) *Cumby: (Screaming) *Cumby falls in the lake *Princie and Annie look at Cumby in water *Princie: (Barking) *Princie and Annie run out of mansion with their puppies *Soldier and sheepdog run out of mansion Barn Outside of Barn *Diggy: You just let the puppies get away, You idiot. *Cumby: Well, It was you. *Diggy: Me? I wasn't splashing around the lake. Madame Prime will be mad If we don't find them. Roadway *Madame Prime drives in her car *Diggy: Hey, Madame. *Madame Prime: What are you doing here? *Cumby: We're just searching for puppies. *Madame Prime: (Grabs Diggy and Cumby by the shirt) Where are the puppies? *Diggy: Madame. We searched everywhere. You know. "Where are the puppies?" *Cumby: They just got away. *Madame Prime: They what?!? You Fools. Get the track and find those puppies. *Diggy and Cumby: Yes, Ma'am. *Madame Prime: Stupid clumsy buffons. I'll find the runaways myself. Fields Roadway Electric fence *Diggy: Come on. *Cumby: But What if we touch the Electri--- *Diggy: (Covers Cumby's mouth) We have to avoid the painful electric shock. Mount the log *Diggy and Cumby mount the leg *Diggy holds Cumby's hand *Diggy: When I count to 3. We jump. Ready? *Cumby: Yeah? *Diggy: 1, 2, 3. (Diggy and Cumby accidentally jump on the electric fence) *Diggy and Cumby: (Yelling) Category:Cutscenes